Curing illness
by Kefka VI
Summary: Kirito is sick and Asuna and Yui want him well.


Asuna woke up to the sun at 7:50 which surprised her. The reason for the unusual time is that she wants Kirito to wake up to her; although she really shouldn't call him Kirito especially now that this was their third month living together. Asuna was going to business school to learn how to run a restaurant. She always enjoyed cooking and her skills improved daily. She was known during her time in SAO as a master chef and she realized now that her goal in life is to be a successful restaurant proprietor.

Her boyfriend however had a more personal goal. His stated goal was to become a programmer and create new ways to interact with the virtual world. But his real goal he only told his sister and herself was to develop a proper way for their daughter to enter the real world. Her boyfriend started to stir he was probably thinking of Yui.

"Morning Kazuto-kun," Asuna said while she cooked breakfast. She noticed something odd in his eyes. Indeed they looked rather drained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just been a little tired with some late night studying," as he said that however he stumbled and accidentally grabbed her breasts. Asuna getting embarrassed shoved him away by pushing his forehead which felt quite warm.

"Kazuto you're burning up. Taking out an ear thermometer she stuck it in and found he had a fever of 40C (104F.)

"I can't be sick I promised Yui we would play together," was what he mumbled out before passing out as Asuna called 119.

Kazuto woke to the sadly familiar sounds of hospital equipment and to the luckily familiar sights of Asuna and the camera Yui uses to see.

"Dumbass why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Asuna tried to sound angry but it came out as grief.

"I thought I would get over it. I figured it shouldn't stop us from working towards our dreams."

"My dream is not possible if you are not in it." She then reached down and hugged him. "Anything I can do I will." They kissed and she then raised the camera for Yui.

"I love you daddy," Yui said as she was crying and searching every medical website for anything resembling his illness.

After the nurse rushed the family out of his room, the head nurse Natsumi Aki sat the young woman down along with the doctor who appeared to be confused by his diagnosis. "Well I do not know how this is medically possible but your boyfriend is sick due to Sword Art Online," the doctor said.

Now most people would be shocked to learn that playing a video game would give the player sickness but seeing as they were both trapped for two years playing SAO nothing really surprised Asuna that much anymore about online games causing problems. Neither did it surprise Natsumi who proceeded to explain the situation.

"Basically from what we have gathered some people who played the game are now developing some health issues. The first ten people who fell ill; the government assumed was a coincidence as they had preexisting conditions. But now one hundred people fell ill who were healthy and in the span a week which was why we couldn't contact Kazuto; it happened too quickly." The JSDF sergeant sighed at the sight of Kazuto sleeping. "We are doing what we can but the conditions of the sick are deteriorating rapidly."

Asuna looked at her boyfriend then resolved to cure him. "If you ask me the best solution would be to look through the old Aincaid castle and find the cause that way. Yui can help me find abnormalities in the residual system code."

"Well the government was going to ask you as with Kazuto out of commission you are currently the most knowledgeable player."

As soon as the former Knights of the Blood commander got back to her house, she put on her nerve gear and started to look for clues. Well she wanted to but she had another dinner her mother wanted her to go to next week and the family matriarch wanted her to practice. As a result Asuna took a taxi back to not her apartment but her family's mansion. A few months ago she would have dreaded these dinners as they were simply a way for her mother to have her act like a proper lady. But now Asuna liked them as it gave her a chance to how off her cooking skills as her mother loosened up a bit after the Mother Rosario incident. However the stress and impatience of trying to save her boyfriend made her screw up simple soba.

"This burned soba is a failure. I'm reconsidering letting you be a chef," her mother sternly said.

Asuna sighed as usual her mother had a hard time understanding and she always jumped to conclusions. "Mother, Kazuto got sick so I'm a little on edge. It apparently it's residual form his time in SAO and right now I'm the only person who can help him. Chances are there is something in the residual code that is making some players sick. So pardon me for not feeling calm." At this her mother got out of her chair and actually hugged her, the first time since she was freed.

"I admit I do not understand sometimes what happened those two years but I do know that going into anything head first is not a good idea. You need to calm down and think this through. Think about it if you wait for three hours your head will be clear and you'll be able to fight better. Besides you can't do anything until the admins search for any residual code."

Asuna realized that her mother was right (except for the admin searching part as the only person who could do the searching was Yui.) She needed to calm down. "Okay mother I will; besides Kazuto would hate seeing me tense."

After she made some decent soba, Asuna decided to study. Of course using a VRMMO to meet up with your friends' to study seems like a weird way of studying but for Asuna, she would not have it any other way.

"Okay Agil where did we leave off on building codes? I think we were talking about plumbing assembly."

"Yes it has to be about two degrees downstream to allow water to flow properly. My wife nagged me about that when I misassembled that."

"I knew that just needed to confirm. Last thing I want is to get a fine from a health inspector cause I was stupid." They studied for a good two hours until Asuna got a message from her daughter.

"Mama I found the anomaly it is on floor 57. It's a level 57 monster with textures that took longer to pop in. Papa must have gotten hit by it."

The three of the, ran to the area and saw this triceratops that looked way more agile then a creature of that size should be. I knew if it hit me once I would be in trouble. I rushed in and attempted a slash but it dodged; which was fine with her since she spun around and stabbed it in the ass killing it instantly.

After they logged out Asuna got a call from the hospital saying Kazuto woke up.

Asuna then brought a laptop to Kazuto's room and no words were said just hugs between the family.


End file.
